El circo y las ratas callejeras
by Asuna-Ririchiyo
Summary: Never summary never xD creo que el titulo lo dice todo y soy pésima en los summarys. Parejas principales Ichiruki, Shiyori...


**-Llega sigilosamente y tira esta historia aquí- Hola mis pequeñas (os) querubinas;3**

**¿Cómo están?, ¿Listas para leer esto? Pues yo lo hice con todo mi love para ustedes;D **

**Esto es un una historia hecha por que vivir en un circo es que yo siempre eh querido y pero no puedo :'C mi mami no me deja... Eeeeennn fiiinnn Espero que les guste y abajo hay una notita para la Shiyoris:3**

**Disclaimer: No sé por que hay que poner siempre disclamers en cada fics que uno hace, yo jamás he hecho al importante ;-; peeeeroooo ya que-w- Nada me pertenece solo la trama del fic y los personajes son del gran Tite-troll-sensei-samaC;**

* * *

**_El circo y las ratas callejeras_**

_Capítulo 1:__ Conocidas desconocidas._

— ¡Rukia, Rukia! —Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos — ¡Mira lo que conseguí! —Una chica pequeña de cabello corto azabache se giró hacía él dueño de ese grito encontrándose con una rubia. Ésta extendió el brazo abriendo su mano dejado ver unos billetes — 1.500 pesos —Señaló con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Bien, tendremos para comer. Ahora solo queda esperar a Lilynette—Dijo tranquilamente la morena de orbes violetas llamada Rukia a la rubia de dos coletas y pecas –y un inusual diente filudo que se le podía ver fácilmente cuando hablaba-.

Al cabo de un rato esperando a su compañera, ésta llegó; una chica igualmente pequeña que las otras dos, cabello corto color verde claro, algo que la distinguía era la falta de el ojo izquierdo manteniendo ese ojos cerrado en todo momento pero a cambio tenía un ojo color rosado inigualable, era hermoso.

La chica transpiraba, estaba agitada y jadeando pero con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. —Miren—Mostró cuatro panes—Fue un poco difícil, el viejo me la puso difícil esta vez pero nadie es más rápido que yo—Dijo con aires de grandeza.

— ¡Que buenos panes trajiste, Lily! ¡Están frescos y huelen de maravilla! —Felicitó la rubia.

—Hiyori, Lilynette ya deberíamos irnos—Sugirió seria la pelinegra—Antes de que nos encuentren, vamos—Ordenó esta vez al ver que sus amigas la habían ignorado.

Las dos adolescentes la siguieron y salieron de ese horrible y asqueroso –sin olvidar lo oscuro y peligroso que era- callejón.

Las tres vestían en condiciones deplorables; sus ropas sucias y rotas además de nada abrigadoras para el clima frío que hacía en esa época del año. Pero que se le podía hacer eran unas ratas callejeras sin un hogar a donde ir, sin comida decente que comer, ni ropa limpia y abrigadora para vestir. Estaban solas, habían aprendido a valerse por sí solas, a robar a para poder vivir.

* * *

Dos adolescentes un rubio y un peli naranjo entraron a un restaurante para, luego sentarse en la primera mesa al lado del ventanal, pidieron y esperaron a que la camarera volviera con su orden mientras conversaban.

— ¿Eres gay o qué? Ichigo—Preguntó algo irritado el rubio.

— ¡Solo no me gusta! —Masculló exasperado el peli naranja—No me tienen por qué gustar las mismas tipas que a ti. Además Shinji, solo te gustan las tetonas.

—Ya, ya tranquilo—Dijo con tono despreocupado.

En eso la puerta se abrió haciendo que se escuchara el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta. Los chicos siguieron conversando, o más bien discutiendo, hasta que escucharon un jaleo.

— ¡Aquí no se permite la entrada a perras callejeras como ustedes! —Un hombre gritó despiadadamente a las tres chicas que habían ingresado al local. Rukia, Hiyori y Lilynette.

Todos los demás clientes se voltearon a ver el alboroto, incluyendo a Shinji e Ichigo.

— ¿¡Cómo que perra!? —Exclamó exasperada la rubia gruñéndole.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora! —Le gritó indicando con el dedo la salida, pero la rubia no se iba a ir sin pelear. Avanzó hacia él de forma amenazante con los puños apretados pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que la morena y la peli verde la agarraron de ambos brazos.

—Hiyori, ya basta—Ordenó Rukia de forma impasible. Hiyori se volteó a ella con incredulidad, ¿¡Cómo es que no le molestaba que ese viejo las tratara así!? Giró hacia Lilynette quien solamente negaba con la cabeza.

Estaba más que furiosa, de un tirón se soltó de ellas y se fue del recinto a paso apresurado dando fuertes pisoteadas. Las demás la siguieron tratando de calmarla.

* * *

Vaya espectáculo se había armado. Después de eso un silencio totalmente incomodo se apoderó del restaurante.

Salieron del local y caminaron hacia ''El Gran Circo Starrk'' que era su hogar. De tras de la gran carpa de color amarrillo y azul habían varios remolques. Iban caminando hacia un remolque verde cuando fueron parados por un castaño y una peli fucsia.

— ¿A dónde andaban? Todos estamos practicando y solo faltaban ustedes—Se quejó Riruka con los brazos cruzados. Al lado estaba un castaño, Coyote Starrk el dueño del circo. —Ya vamos. Está noche hay función ¡Vamos! —Dijo empujándolos a ambos donde estaban los demás.

— ¡Onii-chan!

—Rin-Rin…

— ¿¡Donde estabas Onii-chan!? No me digas que de nuevo te fuiste de pu—Shinji rápidamente la boca.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas! —Le regañó Shinji como buen hermano mayor. Mientras tanto Riruka se partía de la risa en el suelo agarrándose el estomago. Shinji solo se limitó a asesinarla con la mirada.

* * *

Hiyori ya se había calmado y todo volvía a la normalidad. El trío de chicas caminaba tiritando en la noche helada además del viento que no ayudaba para nada a las pobres adolescentes.

Estaba muy oscuro a no ser por los postes de luz no se vería nada o al menos hasta llegar a esa enorme. ¿Enorme? ¡Gigantesca! Carpa de circo. Luces de todos los colores; la música, las risas, los aplausos de la gente resonaba desde hace varias cuadras antes. Había una enorme fila de personas de todas las edades emocionadas por entrar; ¿y cómo no? si ese era el mejor circo del mundo, ''El Gran Circo Starrk'' se quedaría dos semanas en la ciudad. ¡Dos semanas!... Espera un momento… ¿Dos… semanas? ¿Eh? Eso significaría dos semanas de comida gratis para las pobres ratas, y claro, no hablo de los animales. Eso exactamente pensaban la tres chicas que se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

Aprovecharon su complexión pequeña y su poco nutrido cuerpo para escabullirse sin problema entre medio de la multitud. Anduvieron en cuclillas para evitar ser descubiertas y robar de manera más sencilla.

De repente Rukia sintió como tomaban de los brazos levantándola.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Suéltala! —Gritó Lilynette. La pelinegra trato de zafarse pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Trío de ratas callej- —Cayó enseguida para soltar un chillido de dolor soltando a la azabache. Una de las cosas –muchas cosas- que le molestaban a Hiyori era que las menospreciaban solo por no tener un hogar, ¡También tenían sentimientos por si no lo sabían! Fue justamente por eso que su pie fue a dar con la canilla del hombre.

Corrieron a todo lo que dieron sus piernas. Debían ir lejos para que no las pudieran conocer y seguir con el plan. Llegaron atrás de la carpa don yacían los remolques. La puerta del remolque verde oscuro estaba semi-abierta pero no parecía hacer señales de vida inteligente. Y sin darle muchas vueltas sobre si entrar o no, entraron.

Era bastante espacioso tenía un camarote, una pequeña cocina, etc, etc.

''Saquearon comida de la cocina y dispusieron a comer en un sillón negro un poco estrecho pero lo suficiente para que las chicas cupieran.

—Aaaff—Bostezó la peli verde.

—Aaaafff—Secundó la rubia. Y por último la morena también bostezó llevándose la mano a la boca. Poco a poco se fueron quedándose dormidas acurrucada en el sillón.

Hiyori se levantó incauta, le había dado sed, llegó a la cocina despreocupada y se sirvió su dichoso vaso de agua, la tomó y se fue de nuevo donde sus compañeras estaban durmiendo plácidamente hasta que sintió dos atentas mirada sobre ella. Los dos la miraron interesados uno divertido y el otro para nada feliz viendo como se paseaba como Pedro por su casa.

—Rukia… Tsss… Lilynette...

—Mmmm… ¿Qué quieres?

—Rukia… Nos descubrieron…

— ¿¡Qué!? —Se levantó de un salto sobresaltando a la oji rosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso? —Las tres miraron a los jóvenes quienes estaban sentados en las sillas de la mesa.

Pero pausemos aquí y veamos como los chicos veían esta situación.

El rubio estaba divertido con la escena mientras que Ichigo no estaba nada contento con que unas niñatas –o al menos en apariencia- se entraran a SU remolque, se comieran SU comida y se durmieran en SU sillón pero algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo que cambiara de opinión. Pero ¿Cómo no?, si era un belleza.

La piel blanquecina como la nieve, el cabello negro como las alas de los cuervos, orbes grandes y violetas, nariz fina y respingona, y labios rojos muy hermosos como si se hubieran hechos para ser besados; complexión pequeña y delgada. Quedó embelesado, que importaba si estaba sucia, si sus ropas eran un desastre o si era una callejera.

—Uno… Dos… Tres… ¡Corran! —Salieron corriendo a la orden de la oji rosa.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían dormido pero para entonces el circo y sus funciones ya habían finalizado, y todo estaba guardado.

Caballos. Decidieron esconderse con los caballos tenían alfalfa, podrían pasar la noche ahí de todas maneras habían dormido en lugares mucho peores.

Shinji por su parte, le había divertido e interesado bastante la pequeña rubia, no era atractiva ni de su tipo ¡Para nada! Pequeña y plana, y se notaba a leguas que era una marimacho, es más la describiría como un mono. Un pequeño mono con lindas coletas rubias. Oh, sí eso se imaginó haciendo que riera a carcajadas y recibiendo una mirada extrañada de su amigo.

Se cuando se calmó y se limpió una lágrimita —Espera... Ese pequeño mono...

— ¿Mono? —Preguntó desconcertado el peli naranja pero fue ignorado súbitamente por el rubio quién seguía pensando en donde había visto a esa chica.

— ¿No era la del restaurante?

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? **_

_**Sobre el dinero en el fic, yo no sé cual es el valor de los yenes en japón además de que hay diferentes monedas en cada país así que solo puse el que hay en mi país.**_

_**Notita Shiyori~ El fic ''**__**¡Por tu culpa! ¡Idiota!'' para máximo el viernes tendré listo el capítulo 4.**_

_**Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
